detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
Iriela Aeristh
Iriela " iris " Aeristh is a female student , which recently studied in Daybrooke International School as well as the member of Gamma Division . Appearance Personality Iriela was a honest and kind-hearted girl . However , she always say what is in her mind but later regret it immediately if she says something which might hurt others . Despite this , Iris cares the others more than herself due to her family's nature though she takes too far to the point she'll will endure all the sufferings so that the others will be happy . Iris also have the outgoing , active and adventurous personality . She rather go outdoor to do something more than staying indoor . History Iris was born as a half since her mother is Japanese while father is British. She is the second born child; has a big brother and a little sister. Aeristh family lived their life happily and peacefully in the past. One day, out of the blue, when her big brother crossed the road, and got hit by a car hence he died. Iris, who was right behind him that time, felt like she received a very hard slap in her face and immediately blamed herself for her brother's death. But thanks to her family, she recovered quickly. The death of Ruu, Iris' brother, had an impact to the whole life of her family. Her mother's family is a shinto priest family. They actually needed new successor and it was supposed to be Ruu who was in charge. Since Ruu is dead, Iris is going to be the new successor in the future, but she refused to become one and avoided her mom's family all the time since then. Despite receiving lots of refusal, Iris' grandmother -- the current family successor -- never gave up and finally forced Iris to take the training to become a successor at the age of 9. Iris learned how to use her weapon, needles, around that time. Lots of danger and bad luck will surround someone who officially become a successor. Though in Iris' case, she already surrounded by bad luck ever since she was announced as the new successor, much to her dismay. Tired of her grandma, Iris searched ways to run away. When she received an invitation letter from Daybrooke International School, she immediately accepted it so she can stay away from her grandmother and all her bad luck. She is indeed away from her grandma, but bad luck still wrap their fingers on her. Relationships Emilia Reishi Emilia was Iris's good friend . They can be seen working together fighting off bad guys . Hito Shirezu When Iris first met Hito , both of them are completely arkward to each other's feelings . Despite that , Iris seems to have a crush on Hito . Gallery Facts *Good in doing house chores . *Since successor means bad luck, Iris is trained to have to endure it, thus giving her lots of endurance, especially towards physical wounds . *Was accidently pushed from the third floor and thus making her has height phobia. Though ironically, she tends to goes to high places without noticing . *Lack of knowledge in love and that's make her really slow in romance stuff . *Child-in-denial. She actually likes being called daughter by you-know-who, but too embarassed to admit it . *Her eyes are blackish blue . Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Female Category:Middle School